


Raw

by MintFlavoured



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFlavoured/pseuds/MintFlavoured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, from Cid's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010. Only ever posted on adultfanfiction.net and forgotten until recently.

 

   I barely noticed how pristine the duvet had been before I threw him over it. It recoiled violently to the impact, like a sea of magnetic cotton converging underneath his fuckable body. I didn’t know if Vincent had made the bed earlier or Shera had snuck back into my house from her new residence and secretly tidied up after us ‘animals’. Her words… and if I'm truthful, mine too.

   He looked at me from his position, tousled and slowly recollecting his sprawled limbs, eyeing me with surprise and questioning in his crimson eyes. I often did this to him, it shouldn’t be a surprise any more. But I like to keep him guessing. I live to see the look of surprise on his passive face, and it only ever flashes across him when I do something rash and sudden.

   Before he’s able to move any further, I grab his ankles and wrench him back towards me, turning the duvet into a complete mess as I slide between his feet. The momentum forced him prostrate onto his back, fanning his ink-black hair above his head. I love those stray spiky strands that defy logic. Like Cloud’s hair. I have no clue how they stay like that, but he wouldn’t look the same without ‘em.

   He starts to push himself onto his elbows, but I’m there, crawling on my hands and knees over his deceivingly thin body. He has a shape that drives me fucking crazy with desire. I swear sometimes the Planet didn’t know whether to make him male or female, so she gave him bits of both; a goddamn gorgeous face that looks fucking feminine, not to mention a pair of hips that couldn’t possibly be called masculine, and an ass that’s just too round. The two things I can definitely say are male would be his deep voice – fuck it’s deep – and his manly bits, definitely male in that department… and well endowed, too. He’s a catch, and I’m one lucky bastard.

    I’m rough and I mean to be as I pin his hands forcefully and attack his neck, chinning down that damned cape collar of his. He never resists me because he’s as addicted to sex as I am, and he knows I can give him pleasures that can make his head blow off. He’s addicted to _me_ , and I’ll be damned if I ain’t addicted to him.

   He moans throatily as I settle my body atop his, grinding our groins. I’m already hard, and I can feel he’s quickly joining me. His body writhes leisurely as I nip and bite at his neck, a particularly sensitive area. One of the places I like to bombard first. It seems to cloud his mind quicker than any other starting place, and I love seeing him drowsy with arousal. It makes me even harder.

   I release his wrists in favor of doing away with the cape. I’m a fucking expert at undoing the buckles, so it takes me barely a minute to pull the heavy red cloth away. A second later my tanned, work-hardened hands are stripping the leather buckles, and as they are doing that I can feel his good hand tugging at my shirt. I duck my head as he rips it off and we kiss passionately, desperate for that intimate contact. A chill of pleasure runs down my spine as his smooth fingers map over my chest. He loves my body like I love his, because they’re completely opposite. I’m tanned and muscular, and he’s pale and slim… also, I’m shorter, but like hell that’s gotten in the way.

   His leather is torn from his body and joins the cape on the floor. I silently promise them that we’ll be adding to their company soon, as I plan to have Vincent all over our bedroom. I’d do him on the ceiling if gravity wasn’t an issue.

   “Aah,” he breathes, his hot breath tickling my lips. I capture his bottom one and suck on it as his hands begin to undo my pants. I love how he adapts so quickly to situations. A few minutes ago I was talking about outer space with him, and like a switch I grabbed and hauled him to the bed with no warning. The evidence of his arousal was matching my own by now, meaning either he was easy to turn on, or I was fucking _good_. I’m pretty sure it’s the latter.

   I don’t say anything as I dig a hand underneath his toned hips and hutch him with me further onto the bed. He’s gotten my pants unzipped now, and I have to unlatch from his lips to kick them and my boxers off. Now completely naked, we press into each other, sending shivers of erotic desire through our veins. I could lie on top of him all night and kiss him until we tire ourselves out – and once we actually did – but as I planned, I wanna fuck him across the bed, the floor, the wall, the dresser – wherever I can.

   He whispers my name against my mouth, and I know he needs me inside him. Damn, he could whisper so sexily. I fumbled for the large bottle of lotion on our nightstand (it was still out from last night) and distributed the substance onto my fingers. He was leaving a trail of kisses on my jaw line, occupying himself as he waited for me to prepare him. His lips felt amazing against my hardier skin, and his chin tickled my stumble. He was gentle to me, probably because one of us had to be… well, that not entirely true. I like to play it gentle, too, when I’m in a more romantic mood. Yeah, I could be romantic, much to the disbelief of friends. Shera and Tifa could believe it though… Maybe it’s a woman’s thing to know the truth.

  When I pushed my middle finger between the perfect mounds of his buttocks, he arched into me and hummed quietly, still busy with my jaw. I wanted to make him moan again, so I ran the pad of my finger along that smooth crease between his ass cheeks before circling his entrance. Not waiting, I slid it inside him, immediately greeted by that molten heat I’ve come to experience so much. He grunted and his hips shifted in reaction, but I still wasn’t satisfied. Pushing my index finger in to join the middle, I went straight for that bump a couple of inches inside him.

   He jerked and let loose a gasp that went straight to my cock, but I gave him no time to recover. I prodded his prostate again, wringing a string of moans from his beautiful lips. I was aching to sink into him fully, but if there was one thing I enjoyed as much as filling him it was devastating him with my fingers. Which I intended to do.

   Vincent was a complete mess by the time I ended my torture. His cock stood swollen and erect above his taut stomach, begging for release, and his chest rose and fell with heavy breathing. I loved unraveling his stoic composure. It was one of my best accomplishments. That, and the time I made him laugh…. I _think_ it was a laugh.

   Removing my fingers I pulled away and hauled him onto his stomach none too gently, exposing that fine ass to my full attention. I grabbed the lotion again and squeezed a generous amount over and between his cheeks, tossing it aside and rubbing the clear liquid into a smooth, thin layer. His ass practically gleamed. He was watching me over his shoulder, his crimson eyes twinkling with lust and a dark promise if I didn’t get to work quickly enough. I gave him a trademark smirk before lowering my body over his, fitting into his perfect curves, hovering aloft on my knuckles. My cock slid in the valley of his buttocks. I bestow his shoulder with a tender kiss, almost like I’m apologizing in advance for my actions, for what I am about to do to him. He presses his ass into my crotch impatiently, arching his fine neck back in an erotic display. That was enough. I couldn’t deny him any longer. If I thought I had power over him, it’s nothing to the power he has over me.

   I lower onto one elbow so I can reach for my aching erection and guide it between his ass cheeks. I slid inside a second later, easily filling him whole with the help of the lotion coating his skin. He gasped – or grunted, I couldn’t discern it, but it sent a wave of hot pleasure to my already throbbing length. I stilled for him to adjust, even though his body knew mine like they were one. I glanced at his back, momentarily frozen as I gazed at the sculpted contours. His shoulder blades protruded, as he was propped onto his elbows, and his long black hair tumbled down his spine. It was never neat, but it was never messy.

   “Damn, Vince,” I breathed, almost suffocated by the intense heat of his body around my length. I lowered myself onto my elbows, carefully laying the majority of my greater weight over him. He may be taller, but I sure as hell weigh more than his skinny ass does.

   He exhales in pleasure as I rotate my hips, stirring my cock inside him. He clenches his buttocks, encouraging me to move, and I don’t need to be told twice. Securing my knees against the insides of his, I pump my hips slowly, drawing out to the head of my erection before sinking back in. Deep, long strokes that stir his core and draw out those moans that I love hearing.

   And damn, does he moan. Given the right stimulation, the usually silent, passive gunman is a vocal mess underneath me. If only I had the arrogance to boast to the others. But I would never do that to him, or me. Vincent’s ‘other side’ is my secret, and I wouldn’t trade it for any glory.

   I begin a faster pace, rocking into him, coaxing out a few more grunts. At this position and with the constant rhythm, I was nudging his prostate with every movement. His hand was gripping the messy sheets, his knuckles had turned white. The gauntlet was safely fisted, but the talon of his thumb snagged on the cotton. If he jerked his hand he would rip yet another duvet cover. We’ve been through loads, but we ain’t short on money to buy more, so I ain’t worried. The bedding store staff has been looking at us weird lately, though.

   My eyes roll back as the bliss floods through me, but I’m a long way from finished. I pull out of him, almost groaning in protest of my own action, but before he can do the same I flip him onto his back, shove between his legs and penetrate him again in one harsh movement. Vincent gasps loudly, and judging by the way his back snaps into a bow, I must have hit that sweet spot pretty violently.

   I ravage him again, pounding into his body with as much rough love as I can give. I groan and hum in pleasure as he grunts and moans in ecstasy. His hair is feathered wildly around his head as his good arm snaps out to grip my bicep. Thankfully he retained enough control to keep his claws closed, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s ripped my arm up. Hey, scars are a man’s trophies, and I wouldn’t complain if I gained more. It’d be a kinda trade; after all, he wakes up the next morning with a sore ass.

   It’s not long before I’m slamming him against the bed board, his long, lean legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck. I plunge into him, our lips attacking each others in a frenzy. We’re completely engrossed by each other – someone could set off my crates of dynamite in the cellar and we wouldn’t notice the house falling down around us.

   We’re panting heavily, so our kisses are broken erratically, but that doesn’t stop us. Before long I throw us both to the floor, him straddling my waist and riding me. He’s amazing as he looks down at me, and I’m awed by his beauty. I don’t think I could call many men beautiful, but that seemed to be the word for Vincent. In fact, it was an understatement.

   I rolled our positions and surged into him rapidly. His cock was weeping between us, and I was amazed that he hadn’t come yet. I pressed the side of my face to his and rasped in his ear to pleasure himself. I loved seeing him do that, but I could only get him to do it in the heat of the moment.

   His hand released the back of my neck and snaked down between us, obediently. Sometimes he just ignored my requests, but this wasn’t one of them. I could feel his knuckles passing over my stomach and the thought and motion spurred me on even more. I increased the pace, rocking him over the floor. It actually forced him to stop his hand and grip onto me, but I wasn’t going to slow down so he could continue. His cape rumpled beneath us, protecting his back from carpet burn.

   I rolled him many times. I loved jerking him into different positions, forcing moan after moan from his lips by the different angles I was hitting him at. I managed to prop him on the dresser as I thrust into him, but the accumulating heat building inside me was growing too strong, and I knew I was near my end. A second later I stumbled with him in my arms back to the bed. The starting place, and the finishing place.

   Vincent was helpless to stop the moans fleeing from his lips as I continued to pound him to pure bliss. I rocked feverishly above him as he met my thrusts, his back sinking into the chaotic mess of sheets, his head thrown back in abandon. I awkwardly managed to fist his neglected cock, urging him to release before me. A few more thrusts into his prostate and I had him.

   His beautiful body bowed high as a choked moan escaped him. Warmth erupted over my hand and Vincent’s stomach as he climaxed, releasing a fountain of white essence. His end forced mine from me and I managed to give another hard thrust before burying myself deep inside him and ejaculating, expelling my own seed into his body. I shuddered as the weight of fatigued washed through me too suddenly, but before I’d lost all my strength I continued looking down at him. We were panting hard, covered in a film of sweat that just made him seem even more irresistible. I caught his glazed eyes and we stared for a second, then I lowered my lips onto his and we shared a slow kiss. Looking back at his eyes I smiled. And then I collapsed at his side, sliding out of his abused body to lie beside him. Our chests rose and fell heavily but we were sated and comfortable, eyeing each other like only love-struck couples do. I didn’t care, I loved him, I could look at him how I wanted.

   A few seconds later, when everything was silent, I cleaned us both off and reached down for the duvet, jerking it into something of its original form. I pulled it over us, sliding one hand over it and the other under Vincent’s warm body. We basked in the afterglow, enjoying the last throes ebb away. His nose nudged my temple before placing a kiss there. I smiled and closed my eyes, tightening my arm around him. The lull of sleep was too strong for me to resist, and before I fell into comfortable oblivion, I felt his good arm drape across my belly under the sheets and his body shift into me more, settling himself down for a well earned sleep.

END


End file.
